Healer
by jaeilx
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto code name Healer , adalah seorang kurir gelap atau ilegal. pada suatu hari ia dihadapkan pada suatu tugas yang membawa nya mengetahui semua rahasia dimasa lalu. OOC. Don't Like Don't Read.


Healer

Based on korean drama 'Healer'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

OOC. COPAS. JELEK. DLDR! I'VE BEEN WARNED YOU.

* * *

Di sebuah gudang tua terlihat seseorang sedang bermain tenis menggunakan program virtual komputer .

Dia memukul bola virtual nya "aku akui...kau seksi" dia memukul bola virtual itu lagi "Aku juga mengakui kau punya tubuh yang bagus" ucapnya kepada lawan virtual nya sambil memukul bola itu lagi. "masalahnya adalah itu... kenapa dengan pakaianmu? Itu terlalu tertutup!" lalu dia terjatuh.  
[FAILED]  
kemudian dia bangkit "bukankah program dilengkapi pilihan untuk memilih pakaian karakter? Biar aku saja yang pertama membuat menu pemilihan pakaian. Pertama, bikini. Kedua, baju penari perut. Ketiga, seragam putih maid yang berenda" lalu karakter virtual melempar bola kearahnya lagi "dan...keempat, pakaian playboy."

KRIING KRIING

"baik. Sedikit lagi." Dia tidak memperdulikan handphone nya yang berdering, saat ingin memukul bola yang dilemparkan karakter virtual itu padanya tiba-tiba program tenis itu di hack oleh seseorang, dan dia terjatuh. "aahh!" Teriak nya sambil melempar raket nya. "hihihi... kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon Naruto-kun?" Ucap suara diseberang sana. "sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku tanpa izin kan?!" . "sudah kubilang jangan sok mengabaikan telponku kan? Kau bukan tipeku!". Balas suara di seberang sana. "Haish!" . "cepat bangun!" Naruto dengan segera bangun. "ada apa?" . "ini pekerjaan yang benar-benar simpel." . "kapan?" . "sekarang juga." Naruto bergegas bangun dan membuka kaus yang ia pakai. "tapi, sepertinya ini mencurigakan." Sambil membuka kaus nya. "apa?" . "tak pernah ada tugas yang katamu simpel yang simpel beneran." Berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya "tapi apa ini, kau bilang ini benar-benar simpel? Itu sebabnya ini sangat mencurigakan!" . "hanya temui seseorang, terima barang, menyerahkan barang, Cuma itu saja. Mau lebih simpel yang bagaimana lagi?!" Naruto berhenti kemudian memundurkan sedikit langkahnya untuk melihat layar besar yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gambar.

'aku punya mimpi. Dua setengah jam naik speed boat dari terusan Panama. Pulau ini tak berpenghuni dengan vegetasi subur yang dipenuhi keindahan alam di tengah-tengah laut biru. Dia adalah mimpiku.'

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga di sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah dengan menggunakan jaket kulit hitam, topi dan kacamata hitam. Sambil memperhatikan ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan cctv.  
"ada satu yang mengarah ke pintu keluar 3." . "tunggu sebentar." Tsunade, hacker yang bekerja bersama Naruto meng-hack cctv tersebut agar sama sekali tidak menangkap keberadaan Naruto. "Kena kau." . "Apa dia menyarankan kita bertemu disini?" . "Aku duga dia pikir lebih aman untuk bertemu di tempat yang ramai." . "Tapi, baa-chan..." . "apa?" . "Ini... seberapa besar kau menetapkan bayarannya?" . "kenapa?" . Naruto memfokuskan kacamatanya kepada seseorang "salah satu yang duduk disana, dan yang lain disini" Tsunade memperhatikan setiap gambar yang diberi Naruto. "yang terlihat saja ada empat. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa mereka? Polisi? Heh.. apa aku berjalan ke perangkap sendiri?" . "kurasa mereka bukan polisi." Tsunade bergegas mencari informasi mengenai orang-orang tadi. "Lihat, bagaimana polisi punya anggaran untuk melengkapi personilnya dengan alat mahal? Mereka bukan polisi. Minimal kau harus membayar $328 per biji untuk alat yang dipakai di telinga mereka meskipun kau membeli dalam jumlah besar. Mereka bukan polisi." . "Jadi berapa besar kau menetapkan bayarannya?" . "$500." . "heh..aku tak mau melakukannya." Naruto menaiki tangga untuk pergi. "Tapi aku sudah dapat uang muka." . "Jika itu $500, $250 untukku, dan $250 untukmu. Kapan berkembangnya kalau begini?" . "Aku bilang $500 per orang. $500 untukku, $500 untukmu. Ini kesepakatan pertama kita di bulan ini. Bidang ini sudah sangat kompetitif kau menyadarinya kan?" . "hah... aku bisa gila ini."

Naruto berjalan mendekati orang-orang dengan pakaian jas yang mencurigakan tersebut kemudian duduk di samping salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat memiliki pasokan lemak yang tidak pernah habis. Sambil membuka salah satu gambar wanita seksi yang ada di dalam handphone nya, Naruto mulai berhasil mengelabuhi orang itu. Naruto men zoom in foto itu, saat orang itu lengah, Naruto mulai melancarkan aksinya. "woah.." Tangan Naruto dengan perlahan merogoh saku orang itu, memasukkan kode dan.. "Oke, dapat!" Tsunade dengan lihai mulai mencari informasi dengan siapa orang itu bekerja. Setelah itu, naruto mematikan handphone nya dan pergi meninggalkan orang itu.

"Apa? Apa katamu?" . "Oro guard" . "ah..dasar." . "Rivalmu" . "Tidak. Baa-chan, tak peduli seberapa bagusnya pemula jangan pernah membandingkannya dengan pemain veteran." . "Dalam tiga bulan terakhir, satu dari empat pelanggan tetap kita beralih pada mereka. Bagi mereka, kita adalah toko kelontong kampung dan Oro adalah mall." Ucap Tsunade . "ah, terserahlah. Kapan klien tiba?" . " dua belas detik lagi, gerbong ketiga dari depan." Naruto berjalan menuju pintu gerbong ketiga. Menggelapkan kacamatanya dan melihat sekeliling. Dia menyeringai, meliat para anak buah Orochimaru.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" . "Nama Teuchi. Usia 41 tahun." Kereta di depan Naruto berhenti dan orang-orang keluar dari delam kereta. Kacamata Naruto meneliti satu persatu wajah orang yang keluar dari kereta.

[SEARCHING...]

[TERIDENTIFIKASI]

"ah.. bingo!" Naruto maju mengahadang seseorang yang telah ter-identifikasi bernama Teuchi. "kau mau datang bertemu Healer?" Naruto berbisik di telinga orang itu lalu orang itu mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto menggiring Teuchi masuk kembali ke kereta. Anak buah Orochimaru yang melihat kejadian itu bergegas memasuki kereta. Naruto berjalan ke dalam kereta saat melihat anak buah Orochimaru. namun, di depan dia juga dihadang oleh anak buahnya. Akhirnya dia berhenti dan mengahadap ke arah pintu kereta sambil tetap memegang bahu Teuchi.

[Nama : Uzumaki Naruto (code name: Healer)  
Pekerjaan: Kurir  
Penghasilan : 0 – Jutaan Yen  
Keinginan saat ini : membeli pulau tak berpenghuni]

* * *

Seorang kurir berjalan memasuki lift. Hinata yang kebetulan satu arah dengan orang tersebut ikut masuk ke dalam. "ohayou gozaimasu." Ucap orang itu. "ah.. ohayou gozaimasu." Balas Hinata dengan tersenyum. Kemudian Hinata melihat ke arah barang-barang yang dibawa kurir tesebut. "oh, apartemen 903 itu rumahku. Biar kuterima saja." . "ah ya." Sesampainya di lantai 7 Hinata turun dan tak lupa mengucakan terima kasih kepada kurir tadi. Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Hinata kembali lagi untuk memastikan apakah kurir tadi sudah benar-benar pergi. Lalu dia masuk ke pintu darurat dan mengganti jaketnya dan memakai rompi kurir.

Hinata kemudian berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen bernomor 903 dan menekan bel nya . "siapa?" ucap sebuah suara dari intercom. "Pengiriman paket!" . "Tinggalkan saja disana." . "I-ini ada semacam amplop. Sepertinya surat panggilan polisi. Anda perlu menandatanganinya karena ini surat terdaftar. Atau apa anda ingin mengambil nya sendiri di kantor pos?" dari dalam terdengar suara pintu yang akan terbuka, Hinata bergegas mengambil pulpen dari saku celananya. "Tolong tanda tangan disini." Menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada orang itu. Kemudian orang itu menyerahkan kertas itu kembali kepada Hinata. "ah!" Hinata tiba-tiba menjatuhkan paket yang berada di tangannya serta memegang dadanya dan merintih kesakitan. "k..kau kenapa?" . "hah...hah...saya baik-baik saja..hah..saya punya..hah.. penyakit jantung." Ucapnya sambil terengah-engah. "ini" Hinata memperlihatkan botol obat yang dibawanya. "hah...bi-bisa tolong hah...minta air u-untuk minum obat?" . "astaga, tunggu sebentar ya." Orang itu masuk ke dalam untuk mengambilkan Hinata air.

Hinata bergegas masuk ke dalam apartemen itu, memperhatikan keadaan dan menyemprotkan air ke wajahnya agar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit. Kemudian dia melihat ada sepatu pria di apartemen orang itu dan ia memotretnya. Tiba-tiba orang itu kembali sambil membawa air, Hinata bergegas menyembunyikan kamera nya dan mengaduh kesakitan "kau baik-baik saja?" . "ah n-ne." Hinata meminum air yang diberikan oleh orang itu. "ah.. sepertinya saya sudah baikan sekarang. Arigatou." Hinata bergegas pergi dari situ tapi.. "Bagaimana amplopnya? Aku sudah menandatanganinya." Hinata berbalik mengahadap orang itu dan menyodorkan amplop itu. "ah.. kau Terumi-san kan?." . "heh, kau tahu kalau itu bukan aku. Aku.. kau tak tahu siapa aku?" . "bukan? Ini aneh... kenapa bukan?" Hinata segera melarikan diri dari apartemen itu. "hey!" .

"Kau tahu bahwa Shion tinggal di apartemen itu sendirian kan? tapi kulihat ada sepatu pria ukurannya sekilas lebih dari 270mm. Ah aku bahkan sudah memotretnya tadi. Orang-orang biasa menyebut ini skandal!" ucap Hinata di telfon sambil menuruni tangga.  
"Tunggu sebentar.. 'Bintang papan atas "S" mempunyai sepatu milik teman prianya.' Terlalu lemah. Lemah!" . "ah.. sumpah itu sepatu Gaara." . "'Di apartemen bintang papan atas "S" ada jejak Mr. G' itu juga lemah. Lemah lemah lemah! Dengar, jika kau masuk ke apartemennya, harusnya kau memaksa untuk wawancara atau apalah. Bukan memotret sepatu. Atau mungkin kau bisa memotret pakaian Sabaku no Gaara yang berserakan di sofa." . "Tapi bagaimana jika aku dituntut karena masuk tanpa izin? Apa kau mau menebus pembebasanku? Tunggu saja. Aku akan menyelidiki seluruh apartemennya dan menemukan jejak Sabaku itu." Ucap Hinata kepada bos nya sambil mengitari area parkir untuk mencari mobil Gaara. "Jika dia datang dengan mobilnya sendiri : 3389, jika dia datang dengan mobil perusahaannya: 5425. Pastinya dari dua angka itu. Cerita dari instingku ini..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena ada mobil yang melintas di depannya dengan cepat. "Dasar bajingan tengik kurang ajar!" . "Apa? Apa... Gaara muncul? Oy, Hinata? Hinata? Ah lihat! Bisa-bisanya dia tidak takut padaku, kepala departemen. Dia menelponku sesuka dia dan menutup telepon sesuka dia. Hey, bahkan sekarang dia bicara padaku seolah-olah aku temannya. Hah?" Kiba marah-marah karena Hinata menutup teleponnya sembarangan.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sopan santun karena kau tak belajar dari ibumu." Hinata berjalan kearah orang yang mengemudikan mobil dengan sembarangan itu. "hey! Kau!" Panggil Hinata. "BRENGSEK!" Teriak orang itu kepada seseorang di telepon. Hinata yang kaget segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa? Kalian dalam pengejaran di kereta bawah tanah? Berapa kali kalian harus dihajar agar melakukan semua itu dengan benar?!" pria itu membanting pintu mobilnya. "Apa? Healer?". Hinata yang sudah berjalan menjauhi orang itu mendadak berhenti karena mendengar kata 'Healer' . "menurutmu orang itu? Apa kau yakin dia Healer? Benarkah? Seperti apa tampilannya?" pria itu mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di jok mobilnya. "kalian kan sudah punya gambar yang kubagikan!" sementara itu, Hinata berjalan jongkok mendekati mobil pria itu. "Bandingkan! Apa kau yakin? Aish. Jangan banyak bicara! Bandingkan fisiknya bukan wajahnya! Posturnya, sikap dan tingkah lakunya! Serupa? Tunggu sebentar... karena sudah begini, tangkap dia. Tangkap keduanya. Teuchi akan bicara setelah beberapa jarinya dipatahkan dan tangkap Healer bajingan itu! Aku akan lihat siapa orang itu. Dasar brengsek!" orang itu melempar foto yang dia pegang ke jok belakang mobil nya, Hinata segera mengambil foto itu dan tengkurap di samping mobil itu agar tidak diketahui oleh pria itu. Dan pria itu mulai melajukan mobilnya. Hinata yang melihat mobil itu berdiri segera bangun dan melihat foto yang di pegangnya. "Healer? Dia Healer? Dia? Benarkah? Haha." Hinata tertawa dan mencium foto itu.

[Nama: Hinata  
Pekerjaan: Asisten reporter online media hiburan  
Penghasilan bulanan : 1,5 juta yen.  
Menjadi jurnalis terkenal seperti Hyuuga Neji]

* * *

Di depan sebuah perusahaan terdapat aksi demo buruh karena perusahaan itu akan melakukan PHK. Hyuuga Neji tiba dengan mobil perusahaan nya.  
"Oh! Reporter Hyuuga Neji!" . "Hebat!" . "Reporter Hyuuga Neji tiba. Sepertinya mereka akan menyiarkan ini dalam breaking news."

"Di perusahaan konstruksi Sam Han di mana saat ini terjadi negosiasi manajemen buruh..."

"Senpai, ini latar belakang ceritanya yang relevan." Lee berlari menghampiri Neji sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas. "sepertinya merekan akan melanjutkan PHK sesuai rencana, dan tak ada pesangon bagi mereka yang di-PHK." . "lalu, apa keluhan serikat buruh?" . "dengan pengecualian buruh yang menghasut aksi pemogokan, perusahaan bersedia mencabut tuntutan untuk menangkap buruh ilegal. Sejauh ini, itu yang terungkap."

"Tolong selamatkan keluarga serikat buruh industri Sam Han!" . "Selamatkan kami! Selamatkan kami!" . "keluarga serikat buruh industri Sam Han kehilangan nyawa mereka!" . Neji berjalan menghampiri para pendemo. "Saya Hyuuga Neji dari stasiun TV DBS." Ucapnya menunjukkan tanda pengenal kepada petugas keamanan agar diizinkan mendekati para pendemo. "Tolong selamatkan aku! Suamiku dan anakku, mereka sedang sekarat satu per satu." Seorang ibu menarik lengan jaket Neji sambil menangis. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lee menghampiri Neji. "Kau orang terkenal? Aku mengenali wajahmu. Kau reporter terkenal kan?" seorang nenek menghampiri Neji. " Anda mau mengatakan sesuatu?" Neji memberi signal kepada kameraman nya untuk mulai merekam. "Nama anakku Karyawan divisi pemeliharaan industri Sam Han. . dia di rumah sakit sekarang, setelah membakar dirinya." . "saya sudah mendengar hal itu." . "kenapa dia membakar dirinya? Padahal dia orang yang sangat baik. Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin menanyakan tentang itu ada presdir, tapi mereka takkan membiarkanku masuk." Nenek itu kemudian terjatuh sambil menangis. "Tolong bantu anakku! Bagaimana dia akan melewati hal ini?! Sungguh menyedihkan.. tolong bantu anakku!" . "Asisten ?" panggil Neji. "Tolong urus konferensi pers disini!" . "Apa maksudmu?" Neji tidak menghiraukannya. "Lee" . "ya?" . "ikuti aku!" Neji segera bergegas pergi. "hey! Senpai! Pintunya sudah dibuka!" Teriak Lee sambil mengear Neji. "Senpai! Kita harus merekam ini. Segmen ini harusnya disiarkan malam ini!" Neji tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap memasuki mobilnya. "Senpai!"

[Nama: Hyuuga Neji  
Pekerjaan: Reporter Terkenal  
Gaji Tahunan: Tak ada perhitungan sebelumnya a.k.a banyak  
Keinginan saat ini: Bertahan setiap hari dan... menemukan anak itu.]

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
